When We Were Young?
by saphirearella
Summary: Oneshots of Ethan and Benny when they were young. Childish Benny/Ethan slash. Hope it's adorable.
1. Consolation

**Hello :3 I've decided to make a series of oneshots of our favorite Whitechapel boys when they were children. Awww :) Benny is the shy small one here, he's two inches shorter than Ethan and has longer hair. He's absolutely adorable. Ethan has his same messy hairdo, but is taller and a bit more outgoing than tiny Benny. Okay, let us begin.**

Benny had stayed over at Ethan's again. A thunderstorm had been raging outside and had knocked the power out. Poor Benny had jumped up out of fright, and was currently shivering and leaning in a hugging, clinging sort of position on a 6 year old Ethan.

"Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. You'll be okay. I'm right here. We're nice and safe." Ethan repeated the things his mother had always told him when he got scared. Benny was sensitive. He was shy, and tiny. He needed consolation and protection, so he went running for his best friend, who would always be there. Benny's shirt, being an extra small, still draped over his tiny fingers, which was absolutely adorable. He was small, like a doll. He continued shivering and whimpering into Ethan's stronger body.

"B-But I'm still scared..." His voice was almost a whisper. A violent sounding crash of thunder silenced his whimpering. Ethan ran a hand through his 6 year old friend's hair, trying to console him still.

"It's alright, honey, it's alright. You'll be okay, sweetheart. I'm right here and I'll keep you safe. This is a good, strong house. It can handle this storm. And you can, too." Benny cried into Ethan's chest, and Ethan held him tighter. He smelled like apples, and he was really soft. Benny's tiny tears soaked through his shirt, but he didn't care. He was making Benny feel a bit better. It was what friend's did. He decided it might be best if Benny just slept through it.

"Come on, sweetie. Here, just lay down over here." Ethan took his small, soft hand and led him to the blankets he had set up. Ethan kissed his friend's forehead and cheek. Benny slid in the blankets with some guidance from Ethan, and still whimpered a bit.

"I don't think I can sleep..."

"You'll be alright, trust me." After he tucked little Benny in the blankets, he layed down on top of the blankets and ran his hand through Benny's hair, over and over, cooing, and getting closer. He was on his side, holding Benny's hand and playing with his hair. He seemed to be starting to get tired. Ethan sang a lullaby and Benny eyes fluttered closed. Ethan himself was getting quite tired. He wanted to make sure Benny didn't wake up crying, but he surrendered to sleep. Benny eventually chose to rest his head on Ethan's chest. Ethan's arm was around Benny, making sure he was consoled while he was sleeping, so he didn't wake up crying or upset, and he was still holding his hand.

In the morning, it was still raining lightly, and Ethan woke up first. He started getting cereal, and Benny's sleepy eyes were the first thing seen when Ethan came to sit back down.

"Hey, sweetie. I got you some cereal, too. It's morning." He set his bowl down and wrapped his arms around Benny's neck. "I'm glad you got to sleep. You were so sad. It was heartbreaking! You were just crying and whimpering. I had to sing a lullaby to get you to sleep. It was so cute!" Benny blushed.

"I'm sorry for that..but the thunder was really loud, and the lightning was bright..I guess I got scared...really scared. Thank you for helping me fall asleep." His cheeks were a dark red. He looked down, smiling with his mouth closed. Ethan released his grip on Benny's neck and tilted his head forward. He kissed his forehead and his cheek.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute. It was no trouble." Benny giggled.

"Thanks. Is this cereal rice crispies?"

"Yes."

"Do they have sugar on them..?" Ethan's face lit up with shock.

"I almost forgot!" He pushed a chair over to the cupboard and stood on it, retrieveing the bag of sugar, and running back with it excitedly. "Now, the fun begins."

"Haha Yeah!"


	2. Dressing Room

"I don't need your help, Ethan...I can do it myself.." Benny tried to convince Ethan to stop buckling his car seat for him. Ethan's height and weight was enough to clear him for car seats, but Benny was still below the line.

"No, Benny, my mom asked me to do it, and...there. It's done!" He removed his hands from the buckle in triumph.

They, and Ethan's parents got in the car. They were going shopping, Benny's dad had given him 20 dollars to spend at the store. Benny had given his money to Ethan's mom for safekeeping. After about 20 minutes of driving, they arrived at a store they often visited. Ethan's mom insisted Ethan carry Benny. She had a tendency to baby Benny, always pinching his cheeks, and squeezing him, and honestly, Benny didn't mind. His dad, being a dad, didn't do that.

"Mom, why can't you carry him?"

"I'm holding my purse, and you're his friend."

"Dad?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure Benny wants to walk, anyway."

"Yes, I d-" Benny was interrupted,

"No, Ethan's carrying him." Her word was final. There was no more arguing.

Ethan picked up Benny, and Benny wrapped his tiny legs around Ethan's waist, blushing, because he was a bit embarassed. Eventually, Ethan stopped carrying him the usual way, and shifted to bridal style, Now Benny was certainly blushing, because not only was he being carried, but in _bridal_ style. He was allowed to walk a little while when picking out clothes for himself, but Ethan's mom also chose some clothes, that were a bit big, and managed somehow to sneak a dress in, but Benny didn't know that until he was in the dressing room.

He tried on a shirt, one that Ethan's mom had chosen, and it was large. In fact, it went down to his ankles. He tried to take it off, but pitifully got tangled in his shirt. Too much fabric, for too little Benny. He struggled once more to get out of the mammoth shirt. Admitting defeatm he opened the door.

"Ethan?"

"I'm not wearing a Justin Bieber shirt, Mom-Oh, yes, Benny?" He stopped his conversation with his mom to turn to Benny. Benny stepped out, and held up his arms, showing the obvious problem. "Oh, I'll help you with that." Holding back snickers, he went into the dressing room with Benny. He closed the door behind him.

"Oh my gosh, Benny. You're so tiny. What size is this shirt-..A LARGE? You got completely enveloped by a large? Ahaha! Wow, okay, let's just's just gather us this fabric and..there, it's off." Benny shivered as the shirt was pulled over his head. He was now shirtless, and chilly. Ethan took a new shirt, and looked at the tag, he then presented it to Benny, motioning to try it on. It was a Batman shirt, and it fit perfectly.

"Like it?" Benny nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Let's get it before you suffocate." They walked out of the dressing room, hand in hand.

Later that day...

"Mom, you almost killed Benny."

"What?"

"You almost killed Benny."

"How?"

"Almost."

"Ugh. Goodnight, Ethan."

"Goodnight."


	3. Breathless

The boys piled in the car to go swimming. Benny was in his favorite black trunks and Ethan was in his favorite green ones. Benny was buckled into his car seat by Ethan's mom. It was quick drive to the pool, and Ethan's mom held both of their hands the whole time.

"Okay, sweetie. Your father and I will be over here. Benny? That's for you to know, too. Don't go too deep in the pool! I will be watching, but in the event that I'm not looking, I trust you stay in the shallow water, besides, Benny is shorter than you, if you go a bit deeper and you can barely handle it, then benny certainly won't beable to handle it. Got it?" Both boys nodded.

"Good. Now put on your sunblock and then you can go swimming." The boys slathered on their sunscreen, and headed into the pool. Ethan got in first, like always, and stood behind the steps. When Benny got down to the second step, Ethan took hold of his waist, and gently lifted him into the water so he wouldn't slip. After a little of splashing and swimming and three games of Marco Polo, Ethan did exactly what his mom said not to do. He went into slightly deeper water. Neither of them knew, though, and soon Benny was following Ethan into the deeper water. Benny slipped underthe water once, not thinking of how he couldn't touch even the tips of his toes to the surface, but he slipped under again, and again, and the next time he didn't come up. Ethan didn't notice for a second, but when he did, he looked around frantically for a moment, before diving under the water. He pulled up the little figure and layed him on the concrete. Ethan's mom for the moment, had been looking away with her shades on as she applied another layer of sunscreen. Ethan climbs over the side of the pool and got on equal level with the concrete. Kneeling next to Benny, Ethan decided that the only way to save him was mouth to mouth.

He leaned Benny's head back, and brought his lips to Benny's. He blew into his mouth, to no avail. He blew again, and this time, the frail body sat up and started coughing. A slightly woozy Benny spoke.

"What..just happened, Ethan?" Blushing, Ethan responded, "Nothing." From then on, while in the deeper water, Benny sat on Ethan's shoulders, until they went back to the shallow water. His mother never did find out about Benny's accident in the deep water.


	4. Scary Movie

Benny was having yet another sleeover at Ethan's house. They had decided to watch a scary movie. Ethan's parents were a bit worried about two little kids watching a scary movie, but had watched it earlier and decided that it was fine and suitable for their age group so long as they were mature about it.

They popped popcorn and had their bowls of candy and cups of soda ready. Ethan inserted the DVD and they settled on the couch, getting comfortable. The advertisements for other movies rolled and the movie started.

It wasn't scary at first, just a woman walking through the woods, hearing an unnaturally loud noise that couldn't possibly be the snapping of a twig under her foot. She looked around, frightened, her blonde hair sswinging as she did so.

"Is anyone there?" The blonde asked to the air. She had seemingly asked the worse question possible, which was also the most cliche horror movie question ever. A dark figure came out from behind a twisted oak tree. He darted out from his standing position and put his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams, to the public, but not to the viewer. Benny clutched Ethan and hid his head in Ethan's shoulder when parts would get a bit more graphic. Benny shook with fear, and screamed when the movie revealed that the man was the woman's own husband, and that he had earlier killed his daughter, Sandra. He pulled out a knife, with a twisted grin upon his face. Benny clutched Ethan, who was unmoved by the recent show of events on the television. He held tight to Ethan, hiding his head in his chest and holding onto him for dear life, obviously terrified by what would happen next. Ethan, honestly, didn't mind the contact, and wrapped his arms around Benny's waist to comfort him. He turned off the movie, and kissed Benny on the top of the head.

"It's okay, Benny. It was only a movie." Benny looked up, glad to see the lights on and the movie off.

"I'm still scared. What if that man comes here? What if-" He was silenced by a finger on his lips and a gentle shushing from Ethan.

"Benny, that man won't come here, I promise. Okay? If anything happens, I'll make sure you're safe. Now, let's go to sleep, alright?" They shared the bed, because they both fit and Ethan knew Benny wouldn't be able to sleep by himself after watching that movie. They snuggled, getting comfortable. Benny fell asleep quickly, but was having nightmares, and would clutch tightly onto Ethan while he tried to console Benny and get him to calm down. Tears would roll down Benny's cheeks and he would thrash slightly and then hold tight to Ethan, as if he felt so much safer when he was holding on to Ethan. They awoke together early in the morning to a thump. Expecting the worst, Benny rose and looked outside the window. He peered down and saw..

"Rory!" He looked down in amazement at the blonde who was rubbing his head as if he had hit it..

"Oh, hey, Dudes. I was just, uh...dropping in."

"You know there's always the door, right? And that it's six in the morning?"

"Oh, well the door was locked, and I didn't want to wake up your parents, so I tried ninja jumping through the window, but I fell. I couldn't sleep. I was watching a marathon of Star Wars movies and I got super pumped and rushed down here to tell you something."

"Well, what was it?"

"...I forgot.." There was collective facepalm in the room when he said that. "So, um, can I come in?" Ethan answered.

"Yeah, through the_ door."_

"Aww, I really wanted to ninja jump through the window."

"Too bad, Rory." Rory mumbled and walked over to the side of the house where was the front door was.


	5. Fever Dream

Benny had come over again, but he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Doug Falconhawk on the TV with Ethan. Ethan felt bad just leaving him there with no blanket, so he was going to pick him up and carry him into his room, after all, Benny was pretty light.

As he leaned down to pick him up gently, he noticed a mumble coming from Benny. He couldn't decipher what Benny had said, but watched as Benny furrowed his eyebrow and started groaning. He was rolling over, seemingly uncomfortable. He was mumbling again, and his forehead had started to sweat. Ethan was able to pick out some words.

"Ethan...I...you...need...please...help..save.." He adapted a worried expression. A tear fell down his cheek, and he started sputtering, frightened, moving like he was trying to shake something off. Ethan felt his forehead, Ethanelt his forehead. It was hot. Benny must have a fever, and he knew that sometimes fever dreams were scary. He tried to gently shake Benny awake, whispering.

"Benny..Benny..Wake up. Wake up, Benny. Come on, you're fine. I promise, I'm here." Benny woke up, startled, and held on to Ethan, wrapping him in a grateful hug. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ethan, I was so scared. I had a nightmare, and-and there were vampires, and one of them-one of them was named Jesse, and he was going to b-bite me, and I couldn't see you and I was all alone and I thought I was going to get killed and-and-and-." Silenced by a finger from his friend, who looked at him with a mix of sympathy and amusement.

"Shhh. Benny, vampires aren't real, and if they were, they wouldn't eat children. I don't think you have as much blood as some man would, do you? You would be safe, and you know how I know it was only a dream and it couldn't possibly be real?" Benny was looking at Ethan in wonder, with wide eyes, positively curious, and looking sort of adorable.

"How?"

"Because I wasn't right beside you." Benny smiled, seeming happy with that answer. He laughed a little.

"I guess my dream was a little crazy, right? I mean, vampires?" Ethan chuckled before realizing something.

"Oh! You had a fever! I think it's gone now, though. It's only 8 o'clock, and you're probably not that tired anymore, so how about we play some_ Space Demon Warrior 8_?" Ethan flashed a toothy grin.

"Sure!" Benny shot him back a toothy smile.

And the boys went off to play their video game.


End file.
